


Hush now baby or I'm gonna get naughty

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Come on, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy?, Gallavich, Living Together, M/M, Mickovich household, Pat Benatar, Swearing, boyfriend stuff, for fun, if you're wired that way, it's the shameless, just cos', morning fun, mostly just dialog thou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your boyfriend asks you to move in, you can find all sorts of things in his drawers, and it just might be something you'd not expect. </p><p>“Well if you’re gonna stay here, um, I thought…”<br/>“Aww, you want me to move in with you? Mickey, I didn’t know you were such a sweetie.” Ian played Mickey.<br/>Like usually Mickey flipped at Ian.<br/>“That’s what you’re gonna get, a fucking drawer, oh and fuck you carrot top.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush now baby or I'm gonna get naughty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom writing-wise. English isn't my native language so please excuse my grammar errors and spelling mistakes.
> 
> This fic came to be cos I started wondering about how Mickey would know the song 'love is a battlefield', didn't seem to suit his personality, so this crack of a fic was born.
> 
> Comments are always lovely, leave me some.
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways.

Mikey was still fast asleep, when Ian was pacing around the room looking for his clothes from yesterday. ’Shit’ Ian thought to himself, ’you can’t find anything in this shithole  
excuse-of-a-house. This is so not organized.’

”Mickey?” Ian tried whispering.

No answer.

”Wake the fuck up Mickey!” Ian said loudly. 

It was like there was no life in Mickey at all.

’Geesh. You’ve gotta be kidding me. He sleeps like a baby, kinda cute thou.’ Ian wondered. ’Needs more dramatic actions, covers maybe?’  
Ian grabbed the blanket covering his partners body and yanked.

Finally came the sorta lazy and sleepy reaction from the bed: ”What the fuuuuuuck?!”

”Gimme me back the blanket, ain’t wake up time yet asswhipe.” Mickey would have roared, but he didn’t have the energy for it.  
”Got any boxers you could toss me?” 

“Well good morning to you too fucktards.” Mickey hissed. “Come back to bed, since you are not giving me back the blanket, you gotta keep me warm somehow.” You could hear him smiling.

Ian couldn’t help himself smiling and he cracked a little chuckle as he crawled on top of his lover. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hands and swung him around.

“Is this how we are starting our days now?”

“I would love to start every day by finding you butt-naked on top off me.” Mickey leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. ‘Boyfriend’, Mickey wasn’t too used to the world, and it gave him some shivers. 

Ian broke the kiss off and said: “What’d ya like to do then, hmm?” Ian traced his lips over Mickeys’ neck and collarbones before finding his ways to his left nipple.

“How about this?” Ian licked the nipple lightly before biting down, earning a soft echoing moan from Mickey.

“Not bad soldier boy, but you can do better.” Mickey panted. 

“Hate to break it to you, but it’s almost noon Mickey.” Ian’s hands wondered, fingers tips digging onto the hips, pulling Mickeys ass up.

“Shit man! Why you didn’t wake me up earlier?”

Ian sighed and somehow violently flipped Mickey over.

“Oh, I tried darling.” Ian teased while pulling Mickey even closer to him.

Mickey chuckled. ‘Darling, I’ll show you how’s fucking daaarling’

“What’s ya waiting for? Permission? Bitch please.”

Those were Mickey’s last world before he had to bury his head to the pillow, keeping him moaning loudly. Way too loudly, might wake up the baby.

 

***

 

“So how about them boxers?”

Clearly exhausted Mickey waived his hand: “Check the drawer over there.” Mickey was still pathing like a dog on a hot summers’ day. “And while you’re at it, empty it.”

Ian was going through Mikey’s underwear and found himself a pair of boxers that should fit him.

“Empty it? What’d ya mean?” 

“Well if you’re gonna stay here, um, I thought…”

“Aww, you want me to move in with you? Mickey, I didn’t know you were such a sweetie.” Ian played Mickey.

Like usually Mickey flipped at Ian.

“That’s what you’re gonna get, a fucking drawer, oh and fuck you carrot top.”

“As long as I’m with you, I’m down for it.”

“Don’t get all sweet on me, gotta get to work.”

Mickey got up and dressed himself quickly, taking a smoke from the bedside table. Mickey gave kiss on Ian’s forehead and slap on the ass.

“See you tonight maniac, be ready or else… Bye” Mickey winked at Ian and slipped out the bedroom.

“Bye.” Ian said. ‘Better go get my clothes them.’ Ian’s grin must have been wider than his whole face.

 

***

 

Ian returned to the Milkovich household with a garbage bag full of his clothes. 

“What’s with the bag?” Ian heard Mandy asking from the kitchen.

“I’m apparently moving in.”

“That’s nice, good that you two fuckheads got your shit together.”

“Yeah, let’s see how it goes.” Ian replied.

“Is meatballs okay for dinner?”

“Anything is okay. I’m not too picky.”

Mandy laughed and Ian went to Mickey’s, their, bedroom.

‘Guess I’ve gotta empty it first.’ Ian thought and kneeled in front of the drawer. He started throwing out Mickeys’ clothes and stuff. Last item on the drawer was burned mix cd. ‘Why is Mickey keeping this here, all of his cd’s are there in the cd tower, wonders what’s on it.’ Ian opened the cd case and placed the cd on the player. The first track started playing.

Suddenly Ian burst out laughing like maniac. He even fell on the dirty floor, arms wrapped around his upper body, rocking back and forth like a baby, laughing his ass off.

“This shit ain’t real!” Ian managed to say out loud from his giggling. 

“What the actual fuck is this crazy goddamn laughing in here!?” Somebody yelled from outside the room

And like in any convenient story Mickey just stepped in the room. Didn’t take Mickey long enough to realize what was going on and he rushed to shut the record player.  
Ian was still on the floor giggling, whipping tears from his eyes. Mickey grabbed a shirt from the floor and started smacking his boyfriend with it.

“Cut it out!” Mickey yelled.

“Hahaa, I just… fuck.” Ian was trying to say.

“You little bitch, you’re asking for it.”

Mickey threw himself on top of Ian and began to slap him all over.

“Seriously now, stop it.” Mickey said taking Ian by his wrists. 

“Love is a battlefield?” Ian was able to say.

“So what?” Mickey asked.

“You have motörhead, Led Zeppelin, fucking ZZ top on your cd tower and a secret stash of 80’s hot dance tracks hidden in under your boxers. You gotta admit it’s a little bit funny at least.

“Better not tell anyone about it or…”

“Or what, you gonna punish me?”

“Exactly ginger boy, take your fucking shirt off and on the bed you go. Now. Aint’ got all night.”

“Love ya too.”

“Shut up and strip.” Mickey commanded and closed their bedroom door. 

And it stayed shut for the whole night.


End file.
